The present invention relates generally to racks for supporting various items, and more specifically relates to racks for supporting items such as bottles, such as wine and champagne bottles, which racks may be readily assembled and disassembled for transport.
Many types of stands or racks for supporting bottles, such as wine and champagne bottles, are currently known. One popular type of rack, which is particularly frequently used as a "point of sale" rack for displaying wine bottles, is a welded wire rack which supports the bottles in vertical columns through use of a wire grid. Such welded racks typically include a plurality of horizontal wire supports for supporting one or more bottles. These conventional racks typically are built to hold two or more columns of bottles.
These conventional welded racks suffer from the drawback that by virtue of their welded construction, and their resulting bulk, they are relatively difficult and expensive to transport. Additionally, where the racks are packaged, such a for shipping, not only do they require relatively large boxes or crates to house the entire assembly, but also additional packaging to help protect the racks from damage during shipment.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new rack for supporting bottles or similar items which rack may be readily assembled and disassembled from components which may be relatively compactly arranged, such as for shipping.